spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward tentacles: A SQUIDWORK ORANGE
Squidward Tentacles: ''A SQUIDWORK ORANGE'' is a parody of the 70's movie 'A Clockwork Orange' which will come out in 1/16/14. Plot Squidward is trying to play Beethoven music, but can't because SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs are getting in the way of his music. So now, he moves out of Bikini Bottom and forms a beethoven music gang and plays his music to become popular. Though after going through popularity, he is starting to miss his old life with SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs. But He can't escape it. Story Squidward starts narrating the story and there are pictures of Squidward. Squidward: This is a story about me. Squidward Q. Tentacles, an originally good person until SpongeBob showed up. Died after posting an embarrassing photo of SpongeBob, and woke up after realizing I'm still alive and it was all just a dream. After realizing I was still alive, I had to change my life forever. This story was called...A SQUIDWORK ORANGE. A beethoven music plays and the words, 'Squidward Tentacles: A SQUIDWORK ORANGE'. Squidward begins tossing and turning after having the dream of him getting killed. He wakes up screaming. Squidward: (SCREAM) AHHHHH! HF, PF, hf, pf...hf...pf. Oh, it was just a nightmare. I hope I never do that again. He goes back to sleep, and wakes up the next morning all groggy. He walks outside with his clarinet. Squidward: How about a little solo of beethoven? (Kisses the clarinet) After he gets ready to play, he staarts hearing laughter. SpongeBob: (Laughing) Patrick: (Laughing) He walks over to them and complains. Squidward: (Yelling) What can you 2 buffoons be possibly doing!? Can't you let me play my clarinet in peace!? SpongeBob: We're sorry Squidward. We were having a laughing contest. Patrick: Yeah, you should join us Squidward. Squidward: I am not joining your- While Squiward was yelling, a mosquito flys into his clarinet, and SpongeBob and Patrick notice it except Squidward. SpongeBob: Uhhh...Squidward? Squidward: Don't "Uhhh...Squidward?" me! Patrick: But... Squidward: Don't!!! He then suck in when he was about to play the clarinet. And the mosquito goes in and gets stung in the throat. Squidward: (CHOKE) Patrick: Hey Squidward, you got stung on the neck. Squidward: (CHOKE) ! SpongeBob: You should see Sandy Squidward. She might know how to get rid of that bump. Squidward makes a run for it. SpongeBob & Patrick: Bye Squidward! He's at Sandy's dome and she begins inspecting the bump in Squidward's throat. Sandy: Mm-hm...You've got a big bump in your throat that is big as a hog with a peanut butter sandwich. (SHE PULLS OUT A NEEDLE) Now hold still Squidward, this won't hurt a bit. Squidward begins sweating and screams and chokes at the same time. But Sandy injected the needle in his throat and the bump is gone. Squidward: Thanks. Sandy: And since you're here with your clarinet, How would you like to be my test subject? Squidward: (Stammers) What, oh, no,no no no no! Sandy: C'mon just let me try it on your clarinet. She then runs to here closet and pulss out some sort of gun. Squidward: What is that? Sandy: It's my new BETTER MUSIC PLAYER 5000! Squidward: And? Sandy: It allows music to be played even better than a bulldog on a tree! She points her gun at Squidward's clarinet. Sandy: Hold still Squidward. Sandy fires a laser at Squidward's clarinet. Squidward: That's it? Sandy: Of course silly. Go ahead, try it out. The camera is now outside the dome and as Squidward was about to play the clarinet, he exploded. To Be continued... Feel free to edit or add other parts to the story... Trivia * This movie is a parody of a Clockwork Orange, and is made to be more appropriate for ages 10 and above. * Conker, Mario, Banjo, and Donkey Kong are in the Movie too. Category:Movies Category:Majingus Category:Parodies Category:2012 Category:2012 Movies Category:Transcripts